The Last Generation
by DarkusWavern
Summary: 10 years after the DNA incident and 17 years after the Nemesis Crisis, Gingka's Generation has gone into hiding, watching over the new bladers. Zero's Generation has now joined them, training to become as strong as them. The last few generations have had no hope in becoming stronger... But once a new evil rises, will the Last Generation have a chance? *This story needs OCs!*
1. Prolouge

Many, many years have passed since the DNA Incident. 10, in fact. The legendary bladers have all but hidden themselves from the new bladers of Earth, waiting for the new generations to rise from their small seat of the world. After the Japanese team consisting of Zero, Shinobu, Kite, and Ren won the 2nd WBBA World Championship, these bladers of the second legendary generation also disappeared among their ranks, waiting for somebody to oppose the younger people and their beys. It is said that they fight to grow as strong as the Legenadry Bladers, and to be able to become strong enough to convence them that their time of hiding is up.

Nobody in these next generations have shown much potential - they easily gave up, and were never taught how to use their blader spirit; there was no one to teach them. They never fully understood their beys, and they never fully understood themselves.

Now, 17 years after the Nemisis Crisis, a new evil is rising from the depths. A powerful evil that has no chance against the legendary bladers - but does have a chance with those willing to serve them. As that evil is starting to rise, the 10th Annual WBBA World Tournament is being held. Many country's teams are being put together at the moment, but Japan is starting to fall behind. You remember that small town of Koma Village? Yes, the one where the legendary Pegusus Weilder was born? That is where this story of this Last Generation begins.

**A/N: Well, hello guys! This kind of story has been sitting in my head for a while. I kept wondering what would happen to those in the future of ZeroG/Shogun Steel and Metal Fight Beyblade. I was even more inspired when I saw the end if the last Japanese ZeroG episode. It showed most of the MFB characters (Kenta, Hikaru, Ryo, Ryuto, The Russian Team, Sol, The EU Team, The Chinese Team, Kyoya, ect.) all grown up and into their lives. It brought up major nostalgia, let me tell you. xD **

**EDIT: I need more male characters, guys! If yours is the best, then you will be able to get the spot as Main Protagonist. Please try to submit some! I cannot start the story unless I have someone in that position!**

**Anyway, here is the form:**

**Here is the form:**

**Name: (First and Last; middle is optional) **

**Age: (13-18 please)**

**Gender: (Male or Female?)**

**Personality: (This is a Major Factor. Be detailed!)**

**Eye Color: **

**Hair Color **

**Skin Color: **

**Face: (any facepaint? Scars? Glasses?)**

**Clothing: (Another major factor - I want to know what he/she looks like! If you want to, you can link a drawing of the character.)**

**Beyblade Name: (No pegasus, please. That means be original.)**

**Beyblade Discription: (What does the bey itself look like? What about its "bit-beast?")**

**Please note: Once you send in a form, you are giving me the rights to do whatever is needed for the character to fit the story. This is not limited to: Killing them off, putting them into a relationship with another character, turning them to the "other side," making them suffer, giving them family members, ect.**

**Also note that I will probably try to draw them out and that the way I draw them out will be the way I see them.**

**ANY FORMS IN THE COMMENTS WILL BE REJECTED. PLEASE PM ME!**

**I swear, if I get all female characters, I'm gonna scream -**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! I will probably update this in the next week or so; It depends on the characters I have. :)**


	2. Episode 1: A Knight in Red Armor Part 1

Koma Village - the spinning top village. Many people now think of it as a legend. They do have a right to believe - the said "strongest blader in the world" was raised and taught there.  
Bladers also believed that if one went to the top of Mt. Hagane - the where Pegasus once laid, incased in a stone cage - they would be granted the power and strength to become the next strongest. As these hopes rised, people began to give up. They started to believe that the only way to win was to become the strongest.  
They forgot about the Spirit of a bey.  
Even those who were once taught the power of Spirit soon forgot it in there search for strength. The small population of people who do live in Koma Village, however, know otherwise.

-/-/-/-

"Three!"  
"Two!"  
"One!"  
"GO SHOOT!"

After all, Beyblade has gone through many changes in the ten years after the DNA incident.

"Run now, Flame Swordsman!"  
"Go, Rock Cancer!"

After the two great Beyblading Eras disappeared, the bladers stopped trying to get stronger.

"Don't let him catch up, Swordsman! Keep running!"  
"'Common, Cancer! Do not let him escape!"

They gave up - something they never should have done.

A huge explosion ignited inside the stadium. The people in the crowd threw their hands up to block their eyes as dirt and sand blow up into the stands. A few moments later, the dust cleared, and the people in the crowd turned their heads towards the huge screen in the stadium. It was quiet.  
A second later, the small click of a stadium-out echoed throughtout the area. People gasped as the screen zoomed in to show a fallen Rock Cancer bey laying on the ground.  
Suddenly, the blader DJ got up from his current crouching position, took his microphone, and spoke.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, it looks like the winner of the Koma Village turnament is none other than the red knight in shining armor! Our very own Max Smith is the winner!"  
The crowd erupted in cheers. The dust, now settled, revealed a teenage boy with brown bushy hair and blue eyes. He was waving to the crowd, his red zip-up hoodie (with a black strip going diagonally across the front, two stripes around each arm and a stripe on the end of each sleeve) blowing slightly in the breeze. Underneath his hoodie was a plain black t-shirt. He wore a brown belt with black cargo jeans, and two red and white sneakers were laced onto his feet. He was tall, and looked about 15 years old.

His opponent, a kid with black hair, sighed in defeat as he went to pick up his fallen bey. As he was about to leave, he was surprised to feel a hand grip his shoulder. Turning around in frustration, he saw Max smiling down at him.

"That was a great battle, kid!" Max said cheerfully.

The kid grunted. "Well, of course it was. You knocked me out of the stadium in twenty seconds flat."

Max looked a bit surprised. "I meant that it was great to battle with you."

It was now the kid's turn to be confused. "What'd ya mean?"

Max kneeled down and looked at him straight in the eye. "Your Rock Cancer runs fast. Even though the battle was short, I still think that I had a great time battling you." He winked. "Just for a second there, I thought you were gonna throw me out of the stadium!"

The other boy sighed, then put on a half-hearted smile. "I guess you're right, Max." He opened up his palm to reveal his Rock Cancer. "By battling you, Max, my bey has probably gotten stronger!"

Max nodded. "Probably. But remember what we're taught - what decides the battle isn't strength or endurance; it's the blader's Spirit to keep on going, no matter what the cost! The world gave up, and became weak - but we stay strong and keep our Spirits bright!"

The boy was now smiling happily. "Let's battle again sometime, Max!"

Max smiled. "Of coarse!"

The crowd was still cheering when they left the stadium - Max to the right, and the other boy to the left.

Max sighed happily, recalling the last few battles that he had won in the tournament. Sure, they were easy, but people were still fighting with Spirit. It was rare to find someone in the world nowadays who had been taught such things, but in Koma Village, all who beyblade are taught about Spirit.

Heading home, he stopped by the market and bought a donut for his victory, though it was small. He'd have to tell his brother about the win in the tournament - he'd be proud, Max thought.

Finishing off his treat quickly, he smiled as he saw his home coming into view. Quickening his pace to a run, Max used his key to open the front door. Running in, he called for his brother.

"Jake!" He yelled. "Guess what!"

Suddenly, a bushy dark-brown-haired teen walked into the room. He shared the same bright blue eyes as his brother, and wore a pair of get wired glasses. He wore a plain grey button-up t-shirt and darker grey pajama pants.

He smiled. "Wha'd up, bro?"

-/-/-/-

*One Week Later*

-/-/-/-

Bang bang bang!

Maru woke with a start.

What the heck? She thought sleepily. She groggily sat up and looked at her surrounding.

She was sitting at a desk. That had a desk lamp. And a disassembled bey. And a clock. That read...

8:13 AM?!

"Shoot! I slept in!"

Maru jumped up out of her chair in a flurry, accidentally knocking it down in the process. She stared at it for half a second before saying "Later" to herself.

Quickly, she put on a fresh change of clothes and grabbed a brush, pulling it through her short magenta hair in small strokes.

Afterward, she ran up the stairs (grabbing her signature hat on the way) and unlocked the door to the B-Pit.

She was greeted by a massive surge of beybladers, all of which were begging her to take a look at their beys.

A little surprised, she sighed.

"This is gonna be a long day..."

-/-/-/-

Max looked up at the massive buildings of Metal Bey City, a smile on his face.

"Amazing!" He said. "People say this city is the place where the legends were created." He started to jog towards the center of the maze of buildings.

I wonder how many strong bladers I'll find here! He thought excitedly.

Soon, he stopped in front of a large sign that said "BeyPark Stadiums." Inside there were old-style stadiums dotted throughout the area, all filled up by bladers having battles.

It was the most awesomest thing ever.

Max walked along the path and was about to start running when he heard the tick of a fallen bey on the ground. Looking down, he picked the bey up and looked around for someone who would seem like its owner. Suddenly, a kid walked up to him.

"Excuse me, sir," she started. "Have you seen my bey? I thought it flew over here a second ago..."

Max smiled. "Is this your bey?" He held it out to her.

She smiled brightly, and took it from his hand. "Thank you, sir!" She exclamed happily.

As she was about to run off to some of her friends, Max grabbed her shoulder and said "Wait!"

She turned and looked at him curiously.

"What?"

"Do you think you could tell me who the strongest blader is here?"

The girl thought for a moment. "Uuuuuuuum... I guess I'd have to say Dio Trancy."

"Dio Trancy?"

"Yeah. Dark blue eyes, and super light blonde hair. He usually has a crowd, so he shouldn't be hard to find."

Max nodded, making sure to remember the discription. "Thanks, kid! Maybe we could battle some time?"

The girl nodded.

"Sure."

"Thanks!" Max yelled as he started to jog through the BeyPark.

It was easy to find Dio. The large crowd of people the girl spoke of were surrounding a stadium - with a blue-eyed blonde-haired boy at one end.

Dio Trancy wasn't what Max had expected. First of all, he was young.

Probably two years younger than himself.

The boy wore a white buttoned down shirt with light blue pants, with brown boots that almost came up to his knees. He also wore a black belt, which looked as though his bey equipment was held there.

Apparently, Dio was in the middle of a battle.

"GO!" He shouted. "Wrecker Virgo, Barrage Attack!"

His bey, a green and orange one, suddenly started attacking his opponent with a barrage of attacks.

As the other bey escaped, Virgo slid to the center of the stadium in a defense-like stance. The other bey, now at full power, swung itself towards Virgo.

It missed in the blink of an eye.

It flew up, and landed out of the stadium. The crowd (which was mostly made up of girls, to Max's amusement) started to cheer for Dio, some of the boys slapping him on the back.

Before anyone could go up next, Max found himself on the other side of the stadium.

"Dio Trancy!" He shouted over the dying cheers of the crowd. The blonde boy looked up, mild confusion and curiosity on his face.

"I haven't seen you around here, man." Dio said.

Max ignored that.

"I challange you to a bey battle!" He finally said.

A beat of silence passed, then Dio bursted out laughing.

"Oh, please," he started. "Like I said before, I haven't seen you around here. How do I know you're not just some newbie who wants to challange me for somebody else's entertainment. It's happened before, if you were gonna ask."

Max sighed. "Wow. You really are stubborn."

In a few seconds flat, he had removed his launcher from his belt and loaded it with his bey.

The crowd gasped.

Max's launcher wasn't one you saw on an everyday basis. Instead of turning the bey on its side like a wheel, the bey was loaded in an upright position. It even looked brand-new, which surprised many of the people present.

Dio smiled, a spark dancing in his eyes. After a few minutes of studying Max, he spoke.

"I accept your challange, newbie."

Max sweatdropped. "Is that really necessary?!"

Dio shrugged. "Look man, I don't even know your name. What'm I supposed to call you?"

Max smirked.

"My name is Max Smith," he said, raising his launcher. "And you, Dio Trancy, are going down."

Dio followed suite, loading his bey and raising his launcher.

"I don't think so, Max Smith."

Dio started the countdown.

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"GO SHOOT!"

"LET IT RIP!"

The difference in words startled them both, but they shook it off quickly. Both beys started rotating around each other.

"Alright, Flame Swordsman, let's end this quickly! Start running as fast as you can!"

Swordsman then started to circle the stadium at an unreal speed, surprising Dio, who still had his Wrecker Virgo spinning dangerously close to the orange and yellow bey.

"Virgo, defensive position!" Dio yelled out. The bey then slid to the center of the stadium, regaining some of its lost balance.

Max smiled. "That still won't help! Swordsman!" He called out. "Ultimate Attack - Flame Spiral!"

As he said these words, the Spirit of Swordsman, a red-armored knight with a flaming sword, burst out of its bey.

The people in the crowd yelled in fear, confusing Max greatly. Had they never seen a bey Spirit before?

Before he could ponder on the subject any more, he heard Dio yelp in surprise.

Looking up, Max saw an angel-like Spirit rise out of Virgo.

It looked as though it had been locked away for a very long time.

Snapping out of the mini trance he was in, Max called out to finish his move. The Spirit of Swordsman ran in circles around Virgo, then suddenly unsheathed it's sword and slashed it downward onto the opponent.

The Spirits disappeared and showed Swordman attacking the green and orange bey from the side. Panicking, Dio called out, "Run Virgo! RUN!"

The bey then swiveled away from Swordsman and started to circle it.

As Max looked at Dio, he saw confusion and worry in his eyes.

He wondered what was wrong with his opponent.

"NOW!" Dio suddenly yelled. "Barrage attack!"

Virgo then suddenly started smacking Swordsman from every side possible, coming in at random intervals to confuse Max.

It didn't work as well as he had planned.

Max then told Swordsman to slam right into Virgo.

It was then when they both noticed that their beys were wobbling.

Trying desperately to get their beys to move, the two watched as the wobbling tops stopped.

At the same time.

Everybody was speechless.

Max tried to figure it out. Why had his Ultimate Attack not blown Dio's Wrecker Virgo out of the stadium? His stance was fine his launch was fine, but...

Then, he realized it. Both if the boaders had been confused when they had launched their beys, probably causing them to lose much of their power because of hesitance.

Sighing, Max slid into the stadium and picked up his Swordsman, Dio doing the same and picking up Virgo.

Max quickly pocketed his bey and held out his hand.

"That was a great battle, Dio." He said, smiling.

Dio smiled back, putting his hand out to shake Max's. "Thanks. You battled well, too."

There was something in Dio's eyes that Max couldn't quite figure out. It looked like... Fear...

Before Max could ask about it, Dio jumped out of the stadium and looked over his shoulder.

"If I were you," he called down to Max. "I'd try to learn the correct way to start a bey battle around here. You wouldn't want to go around confusing your opponents."

He then walked away, his little crowd following him.

Max climbed out of the stadium, realizing how hungry he felt.

Maybe some food would do.

* * *

A/N: And there you have it guys! The first part of Episode 1 of the Last Generation is here!

If you're wondering about the launchers, Max has a regular string launcher from the Metal Fight series while everyone else has the Zero-G ones.

Also - the "Let it rip" and "Go Shoot" sayings. I thought that because Koma Village was the place were Beyblade supposedly started, I'd make Max say the original term at first.

Any questions? Feel free to ask!


	3. Episode 1: A Knight in Red Armor Part 2

**First things first - review responses! :D**

**GalaxyPegasus14: I'm glad you like it. :3**

**siderisn: I'm glad I did! Max reminded me a lot of Zero, so ge seemed like the perfect character. **

**SilentWhisper43: Dio seemed like the perfect rival~ I'm glad you sent him in! To be honest, I was thinking about that, but then I realized that Gingka won against his rival when they met and Zero lost to his rival when they met. So I thought 'why not' and made it a tie. xD**

**shadowritergirl: Well, It depends if I need OCs later in the series. I got a lot of good submissions, and I'm trying to fit as many as I can into the story while still maintaining a good balance of OCs and cannon characters.**

**RyuugaAndSakyo: /dances with you/**

**Gingercookiesnaps: We shall see. :P**

**Tiger demon of light: I'm glade you like them~! No battle this chapter, but I'm looking forward to writing more!**

-/-/-/-

The journey to find some kind of fast food resturant didn't take long. The busy streets of Metal Bey City were dotted with signs, showing advertisements, maps, and current news.

Looking at one of the digital ads on a billboard type sign, Max saw a fairly large man with purple hair and sideburns wearing an apron and holding a spatula in his left hand. He was pointing to shiny golden letters, the words "The Best Burgers in the City" appearing, along with a logo that looked like (in Max's opinion) a messed-up hamburger. In larger gold letters, the words "Bull Burger" popped up. A minute later, the ad was replaced with some makeup commercial.

_Hmm_, Max thought. _Burgers aren't the best thing in the world, but they'll do for now_.

Running over to a sign nearby, Max looked for the directions to the resturant, and started walking towards its location.

-/-/-/-

"Come ON, guys! I told you to get in a LINE - I can't work if you're all crowding me!"

The customers of the B-Pit should have expected this.

Maru sighed with exhaustion as she was finally able to get the people straightened out. How did they expect her to work in such a noisy place?!

Looking down at the little girl below her (probably a sixth-grader, Maru thought), the mechanic carefully examined the bey held out to her. It was a basic Rock Cancer that you could find off any shelf from around the world. They were one of the cheapest beys, so parents usually bought one for their child as a starter - or, in worst cases, a toy to distract them from bothering them.

This bey looked in pretty rough shape. The preformance tip was worn down, the warrior wheel chipped, and as Maru took the bey from the girl's hand, she could hear sand rolling inside the spintrack.

Sighing yet again, Maru placed the bey back in the girl's hand.

"When was the last time Rock Cancer was in here?" Maru asked the girl in a flat tone.

The blader gulped. "Uhh..." She started. "...2 months?"

Maru scowled, then looked up at the girl, who looked like she was late for something.

Sighing, Maru smiled half-heartedly ans said, "Alright. I'm going to have to keep Cancer here for a while, if you don't mind. You can come get it in the morning, if that's fine with you."

The girl nodded, a smile growing on her face. "Okay! Thanks, Maru!" She suddenly turned and ran to one of her friends behind her.

The mechanic looked at the time - 2:16 P.M.

Almost time for her break.

She stood up on top of a stool nearby and said, "The B-Pit is closed until three, okay bladers?"

The customers sighed and left. They should have expected that, too.

-/-/-/-

After learning that he was going the completly wrong direction, Max groaned.

Running his hands through his hair angrily, he yelled, "How long does it take to find a stupid resturant?!"

A few onlookers glanced back at him, but most ignored the yells of the stressed-out blader.

Sighing tiredly, Max sat down on a nearby bench and checked the time on his watch.

2:16 P.M.

He smiled half-heartedly.

"Well," he said to himself. "Might as well get rid of this dreary mood and ask somebody for help." Getting up, he added, "I don't care if it's burgers at this point. Anything will do."

Looking around, Max's eyes landed on a group of people, who looked like they were in deep conversation.

Walking over to the group, one of the people noticed him.

"Hey," he said, catching the attention of his friends. "Looks like we have a visitor."

They all turned to look at Max, who had stopped about 3 feet away from them. He looked startled, as if they shouldn't have expected him.

The boy who had noticed him first spoke again. "Hey!" he said to Max. "Aren't you the one who defeated Dio?"

Max nodded wearily, hesitant. These people were probably some of Dio's fans.

"...Yes. Why'd you ask?"

They all broke into excited smiles, and before Max could say "Pegasus" they had rushed up to him and started to _congratulate_ him.

"Good job, man! And on your first try, too!"

"Dio's a real toughy! Nobody's been able to get even close to beating that guy!"

"Damn, you might even be able to be let into the Zero-G Stadium!"

"Woah, woah, woah, guys!" Max said quickly. "I was just gonna ask for directions!"

"To where?"

Max sighed as they backed off. "I guess anyplace would do at this point."

The group of people suddenly got excited again, and started pulling Max along the way he came.

"I know the perfect place!"

"'Common, let's go see Benkai!"

"Maybe even Maru will be there! She'd love to meet you!"

"She has been in a bad mood lately though..."

"To Bull Burger we go!"

Max groaned as he was pulled along be the group of kids to the famous burger resturant.

-/-/-/-

Sitting in old warehouses did a lot to ease one's mind - no wonder the Great Lion used to use the ones beside the docks as a base for the Facehunters.

Now overgrown with plants and unused by the people of Metal Bey City, the warehouses provided a spot for Dio Trancy to get away from people.

And maybe think a few things over.

_That kid bothers me_, he thought.

_Max Smith... I've never heard the name before. Why has he suddenly shown up without a warning and instantly wants to battle the strongest? I thought he was just a newbie... I guess I was wrong._

Sighing, Dio reached into his pocket and held up his Wrecker Virgo, the green faceplate shining in a ray of sunlight that had found its way into the room.

_Also, what was that image I saw earlier? Some king of weird spirit controlling my bey? No, that can't be... Max's bey was doing it too, but he wasn't freaked out about it... It was like it was completely normal to him!_

Growing in confusion and frustration, Dio got up from his laying position on one of the Warehouse boxes and started to walk out.

_I will find out where you come from... Max Smith._

At the end of that thought, a weird smile appeared on his face.

-/-/-/-

Max looked up at the sign of the place in front of him.

"Well, this is it!" One of the group kids said.

They all started dragging him inside.

"Common! Mr. Benkai has got to meet you!"

"Yeah! He'll be astounded to hear that you were so close to beating Dio!"

"He might even give you a free meal!"

Max, surprised, said "Who the heck are you talking about?! 'Mr. Benkai?!' Who is he?! A bla-"

He cut himself off as he got a look around. The infamous burger restaurant looked like a modern style cafe - but a LOT bigger. It seemed moderately crowed, with a few of the booths open along with some chairs. Right in front of them was a long counter, where a young lady, maybe about 20 years of age, stood. She looked very energetic with her curly blonde hair and bright red lipstick.

Wearing a long apron, she smiled and said, "Hello, and welcome to the Bull Burger Resturant! How many seats will you need?"

The one of the kids walked up and said, "We need to talk Benkai-san, miss!"

She looked at him. "Oh?"

He nodded, leaning in and speaking in a hushed voice, "We've got a blader I think he'd like to meet."

The waitress smiled and narrowed her eyes at Max. She looked at the kid again and said, "Ah, I know how Benkai-san loves you bladers." She started to walk away. "I'll bring him out to you right away!"

"Thanks, ma'am! We'll be in the conference room!" He turned towards Max and his group. "Well, come on! We need to find a table!"

He lead them all to a large room, where a long table lay in the center of the room. Around the rectangular table, about 12 chairs were arranged next to each other.

They all sat, about half of the chairs being filled.

The kids of the group were in deep conversation when the doors to the room opened. They all looked up, smiling.

Max was greatly surprised.

It was the man from the ad he saw earlier!

The purple-haired man smiled at them.

"How are my fellow bladers doing?"

-/-/-/-

**A/N: Well, that's done! xD**

**Maru's taken over the B-Pit (and gotten a bit of Madoka's temper, if you noticed), Dio's out sulking, and Max is surrounded by a bunch of NPCs. :)**

**Sorry it took so long. -.- I've been a little more into my art than my writing, which put this off a bit. Even though I've got a plotline, bunnies are chewing it up, making it difficult to concentrate on this. **

**Anyhow, I hope that ya'll like it! ****_Please_**** point out things I could improve on - it really helps! **

**Lastly, I think I'm going to make my updates about once a month, but hopefully I can get chapters done sooner.**


End file.
